I Want To Live American Gods Remake
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: A remake the info inside. LauraxShadow
1. Info

This is a remake of American Gods

Laura lived a miserable life. Depressed, and suicidal.  
Then she met Shadow.  
He saved her.  
But he also broke her a bit as well.  
When he is arrested she gets depressed again cause he was supposed to go clean from crime, but didn't and got caught.  
His best friend had lusted after Laura and when he is asked to watch over Laura, he takes things to far and one night it kills them.  
But Laura isn't dead and it's up to Shadow to help Laura become alive once more.


	2. Chapter 1

I lived my life day to day like clock work.

I woke up, walked my pets, fed them, then depending if it's an oh so special day, I go to the store for food. Then I do some house work done, then I go to work.

It use to be a interesting job. I worked at the casino as a card dealer. I was good at it.

But with the flirting and the drunks, it, like everything in life, got boring.

That's when I met Shadow.

He came to the casino I worked at.

I hated most of the people I worked with here. My boss was a sexist ass hole who thought everything he says is law, and that everyone in the world should obey him. Never taking the complains I gave him seriously.

Telling me that I was a sexy woman. I should be use to it.

But Shadow was different. He was handsome. He was charming. Dangerous. And I loved it. He tried to cheat in the game I dealing. I grinned watching it the first time but I stopped him when he went to do it again. Telling him about the cameras and the watchers.

I told him to finish his drink and leave, which he did. But when my shift was over, I saw him waiting for me as I went to my car. He told me that with my help, we could make a great team in stealing from the casino. It was quite humorous how he thought this threw.

When I refused he kept on his flirting. It was very humorous to me. He suggested that we go out for drinks, which I responded with telling him that the drinks are free for me inside. He told me that the drinks are shit inside, and that he wanted to go somewhere.

I told him I wanted to go home. He grinned at me as he leaned foreword. Then he spoke once more. "Then take me the fuck home." He challenged.

Now I was never one to have one night stands. Infact I have only slept with a handful of men... Who was in prison. My birth father raped me as a child and had some of his friends have a go at me. When my mom found out she pressed charges and left my dad.

She remarried and started a new life acting as if it never happened. But for me, the victim, it wasn't something I could forget. I tried having sex with my last boyfriend, it was vanilla and I had to fake my own pleasure.

But right now, looking at the very attractive African American in front of me, grinning seductively and challengingly at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

_

The sex with Shadow Moon was the best I ever had. He was the right amount of aggressive I wanted to push him to. He wanted to go gentle but when I slapped him he just grinned, flipping me over onto my stomach and ripped my underwear and used my natural juices to coat his hard member before entering me roughly from behind.

I didn't need to fake anything with him.

When I had woken up the next morning, I was pleasantly sore between my legs. I put on a shirt and panties before walking out. Freezing in shock when I saw Shadow standing in my kitchen setting up the table and making coffee.

I looked at the table and saw he went out and got some doughnuts.

I walked over to make myself a cup of coffee. "You're still here?" I asked him. "Yeah... I'm sorry. Did you want me to leave?" He asked me. I turned to face him and lean against the sink. I shook my head no.

"No." I wasn't going to say it, but I felt... happy he stayed.

_

We sat there at the table eating. "Look I normally don't do this. One night stands aren't my thing." I told him as I looked into his deep dark eyes. He looked into my own green eyes.

"Its very rare if I do." He said. "So.. I was thinking that maybe I can take you out on a proper date." He suggested. I gave a grin and pulled my feet up to be on my seat. "So last night wasn't a date?" I teased him.

He chuckled. "No. I guess that was a very..." I noticed his eyes looking me up and down at what he could see. "Interesting and fun introductions." He told me. I nodded in agreement. "I guess I can allow you to take me on a date." I told him.

And that's how it all started. We dated and soon he was moving into my tiny home. I introduced him to my friend Audrey, He introduced me to Robbie his best friend. Robbie and Audrey soon got married.

The sex life between Shadow and I was still fantastic.

And soon I was wearing a wedding ring on my finger. I never thought I would find someone I would marry, or hell even settle down and live with.

But there was something about my Puppy Shadow Moon.

But if only things stayed this happy.


	3. Chapter 2

*Smut is in this chapter! Just a warning!*

Laura laid in bed with her husband, Shadow, and her cat, Dummy. It was a weekend and neither worked today, which was rare to happen for them. To be off on the same day. So today they slept in just being together.  
Laura still struggled with her depression. Shadow did his best to help her threw it. Even finding her in the hot tub, under the water not breathing, He did CPR. He forced her to go to a doctor for help.  
He stopped checking her wrists when she was awake. She didn't cut but he just wanted to make sure. He was a loving husband. He loved her and wanted her to be around to spend the rest of his life with. Its why he married her.  
He didn't want her to rot... Something Laura believed is what happens when you die. She stopped believing in God when her father's friends started raping her. She told him that she looked for God. Something to believe in... But what God let that happen. He still somewhat believed.  
Laura had her dark messy haired head on Shadow's dark muscular chest. He had a arm around her, pulling his wife in closer to him. Dummy was on top of him purring away wanting attention and just loving the attention the married couple gave her.  
Shadows fingers rubbed Laura's slightly tanned arm. Laura was always pale. She couldn't ever get passed slightly tanned with out being burnt. It frustrated her sometimes. But Shadow loved it. Laura still worked at that fucking casino she hated. Luckily, after meeting Shadow, her boss stopped being as big of dick. He still was a dick, but just not as big of one. Shadow worked at his best friend, Robbie's, gym as a personal trainer. He liked it. He was good at it.  
"What do you want to do today?" Laura asked softly as she rubbed Dummy's furry head. She looked at him with her green eyes to look into his dark brown ones. He gave her a mischievous grin and raised an eyebrow looking her tiny body over. She rolled her eyes. "We can do that tonight. I meant right now." She told him. He chuckled that deep chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spine. Just like it did this time. "Maybe I meant right now as well?" He teased. She grinned and leaned over a bit to kiss him softly and teasingly. She took his lower lip and pulled it with her when she pulled away from the kiss making him groan in pleasure. "Later." She told him.  
"We can go get groceries. Order pizza for dinner. Get a bottle of wine.. or some vodka. Have our own little party at home." She said enticing him. "We need to go to the store?" He asked. She nodded. "Badly." She responded to him.  
He groaned in defeat and laid his head back onto his pillow. She watched him. "Maybe if you help me at the store we can have our own special fun when we get home?" She tempted him. He looked at her with that shit eating grin. "Then lets get ready woman." He said moving and getting up from his warm bed.  
She shook her head and followed suit. _

As soon as everything was put away, Laura found herself on the counter being deeply kissed by her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply. She gasped into the kiss as she felt his large hand go into her pants under her panties and rub her center.  
She whimpered as he expertly rubbed her as he went to her neck making sure to leave as many marks on her pale neck as he could. He loved making her a whimpering needy mess for him. It made him hard for her. He soon used a large finger to enter her tight opening. Her nails digging into his back as she held onto him as pleasure filled her entire being. Her head lulled back as her eyes closed in pleasure. She bit her full bottom lip trying to stifle the pleasure filled sounds her husbands fingers brought to her. She pulled him back up to kiss her as she tried to work on the buttons on his pants. She wanted them off. She wanted hers off. She grabbed his wrist and pulled on it wanting it out of her pants so that she can get her pants. She heard her husbands lust filled chuckle at her inpatients for him. He allowed her to pull his hand out of her pants. Laura started working on Shadow's pants better. He worked on stripping her free of her clothes. Moving her hands off him.  
She helped Shadow take her clothes off before working on his. She wanted to feel his muscular body against her tiny body when he fucked her.  
The two explored kinks. She liked him dominating her. She liked it rough, to a certain extent. With her past, Shadow learned Laura's limits threw the years that they was together. They learned what drove the other crazy with desire. Shadow even learned that he enjoyed letting Laura be in charge every now and then. She was a sassy and mischievous dom and sub. But right now he wanted his claim on her. He had watched a man try to ask his wife out. He wanted his mark all over her neck so that when she goes out next time there isn't any reason for a man to flirt with her. Cause apparently her wedding ring that was on her finger was telling men to back the fuck off.  
And Laura really liked it when Shadow got jealous. Laura gasped in pleasure as Shadow thrusted deeply into her while she sat on the counter. Thinking of someone trying to take his wife made him mad so he stopped the foreplay and went to claiming her inside and out.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, moving with his thrust. She dug her nails into his back making him growl and go a bit harder. He grabbed her thighs and soon threw her right leg up over his shoulders getting inside her deeper. Making her cry out more with each thrust. Shadow went to Laura's breasts, though only a b cup he love her breasts. Perky all the time. So he can just come up behind her and grab them. Or... cover his mouth over them as he did now. She moved a hand to his head and held him to her perky bouncing breasts. The couple's moans, whimpers, whines, cries, and groans filled the room over the sound of skin slapping skin repeatedly. The interracial married couple was so focused on each other that they didn't see the black crow, and the tall man watching them threw the window. They was there to make sure that things went according to plan. 


	4. Chapter 3

Laura stood beside her sleeping husband. Watching him with his hot coffee in her hands and her head tilted. "Puppy. Wake up." She said using her free hand to nudge his muscular body. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at his wife.

"Heey. What's up Babe?" He asked with a deeper and sleepy voice. She reached out and took his hand. "Come to the kitchen with me. I need my sit down time." She said. Sit down time was something that her therapist is having her do. When her emotion gets to high and she wants to just end things.

But today she just wanted to vent. Not cause she wanted to end things. Just wanted to get her anger out. So she gave him a smile to tell him it wasn't something really bad. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded giving his wrist a tug.

She went out to the kitchen and told him to have a seat. He sat, and she started making him his coffee. "Are we pregnant baby?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him. "Baby. Calm down." She ordered softly as she handed him his coffee.

"I had a bad shift last night and I want to talk about it is all." Laura told him. Her husband nodded and took his coffee. He sipped it and watched her to let her know he was ready to listen to what she needed to rant about.

Laura sat down in front of Shadow, putting one leg up on the seat.

She started telling him about how she keeps told her boss that they needed to improve the security of the building, it was to easy to rob. "I mean they don't even change the codes and shit when they fire someone. So someone who quits or is fired can just come back with no problem and do whatever the fuck they want." She ranted.

Shadow knew that his wife hated her job, hated her employer, hated the customers, and hated most of her coworkers. She was the youngest female there so she was treated differently. It didn't help that she was a very attractive woman as well.

Laura started telling him how easy it would be to rob the place. Every step that one could take to do it. She was just ranting of course, unaware of the plans in her husbands mind.

"I'm just not happy with how I'm living." She admitted. He frowned. "Do you still love me Laura?" He asked her. She looked at him shocked. "Of course I still love you Puppy. But I'm just not happy." She said.

He couldn't hold that against her. She's clinically depressed, and has been trying to keep herself happy.

"I mean we hardly see each other. You work days, and I work nights. So we are asleep when each other gets home. And... I'm trying." She said. He went over to her, getting down to her level and stroking her face. "I know you're trying, and I'm so proud of how much better you have become. We all can see how well you've gotten. Just keep pushing threw baby. I promise that I'm going to help you threw this." He promised.

She looked at him with the big green eyes he loved so much. She nodded. "Ok. Just for you." She whispered, making him smile and nod. He leaned in, and she met him half way to kiss him.

The crow at the window watching the couple flew off to go to it's master, and the man with the crow shook his head walking away.

_

Laura was sick with a stomach bug and had to take off work for a week to make sure she was cleared of it before going into work again. Shadow was by her side the entire time, Audrey kept coming over to help as well since she was a nurse.

While Audrey was over, Shadow decided it was time. His plan was simple. Break in, steal just a bit, give it to some homeless person on the street and get home. Then Laura will be listened to at her work. It was simple right? And for a good cause.

Her boss was an asshole anyway who deserves hell.

So he kissed his wife's sweaty head, told her he loved her, he got an I love you in return, and he left to do this.

All for his Laura.

_

Laura sat in the waiting area of the prison. Robbie gave her a ride since she was still weening on the meds for the stomach flu she had, and wasn't allowed to drive. She heard her name being called and she followed the guard to a room where there was tables and benches. She saw Shadow waiting for her.

She walked over to it and sat down. He had his head down shamefully. Like a puppy who was in huge trouble. And he was in huge trouble.

"Why?" She asked looking at him. He looked up at her. "I was doing it for you. I was only going to take a little bit, give it away, and come home, then you would be listened to by that asshole boss of yours." He said.

"You used my plan?" When she saw him nod she kept talking. "How did you get caught?" She asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know. It was all going as I planed and then all of a sudden things happened and I don't know how." Shadow told her.

She rubbed his hand. "Eat your food Puppy." She said softly, rubbing her thumb over his hand. He started eating the lunch that he was forced to bring in. She sat there watching him. He had promised to not steal anymore. She didn't want that in her life or his cause he didn't need to anymore.

But she was conflicted. He did it to help her. If she had ranted to Audrey instead of Shadow, he wouldn't be locked up. This was all her fault.

"I'm going to tell them it was my plan." Laura told him. Shadow's head shot up. "No. No you're not. You will tell them nothing. You had nothing to do with this." He said. She shook her head. "It was my plan, I told you everything. So in a way I did have a part in this." She told him.

"I did this on my own. And that is how it's going to stay." He told his wife firmly. She played with her visitor pass as she nodded. "You'll wait for me right?" He asked worriedly. Laura looked at him, and nodded. "I promise." She swore.

If only things could be better again.


	5. Chapter 4

Days have passed since Shadow's imprisonment. Which turned to weeks. To months. And even years. Laura missed her husband. Their friends, and her mother visited her, keeping an eye on her wellbeing on the request of Shadow.

Laura visited her husband in jail every other week, and they spoke on the phone nearly every day. It was like clock work. And her depression was getting worse, but she kept her promise to Shadow.

Tonight, she got home from a God awful day of work, she was tired, but when she opened the door, looking to pour herself a glass of wine when she stopped dead in her tracks. "No." She said shaking her head as tears filled her eyes.

There laid Dummy on the ground. And Laura could see her cat wasn't breathing.

Laura got on her knees and checked on her fur baby, a bit of hope that she could save her. But she was cold and stiff. Laura got up, went to the bathroom cabinet, got a older towel to cover her cat. She then poured a full glass of wine.

She called Audrey, but she was working, so Laura called Robbie, asking him to come over and help burry Dummy. He hurriedly agreed to come over. So she got out of her work clothes, she put some pj shorts and a tshirt. She cried to herself as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Dummy was the only thing she had to take care of to even think about staying alive. A reason since Shadow still had a few more years. She's raised Dummy since she was a kitten. And though Laura knew she was old, she wasn't expecting her to die so soon while being healthy.

_

Laura stayed in the kitchen while Robbie burried the cat out back. She was on her fourth full glass of wine. She was drunk and upset. She wiped the runaway tear as Robbie walked back in. He looked at her with such sad eyes.

"I burried her by the tree line back there, so you can... I don't know... visit her? If you want to?" He offered. She nodded looking at the ground, finishing the last of the glass. She heard him walk over a bit, so she looked at him.

He opened his arms for a hug. He waved her in, she gave a small forced smile, putting the glass down going into his arms. Robbie hugged the tiny brunette, rubbing her back, while she wasn't aware of the thoughts in his mind.

"Thank you Robbie." She mumbled against his chest, closing her eyes and nuzzled him. He made her look at him. "I'm always whiling to help you Laura, I care about you." He told her. She gave another small forced smile.

He looked at her a moment and thought 'to hell with it.' He claimed the soft lips he wanted to feel on his for so long now. She was his forbidden fruit. His best friend's wife, and his own wife's best friend. But he's wanted her for so long now.

She shook her head. "We can't Robbie." She mumbled against his lips as she kept kissing him. He picked her up and put her on the counter. "Let me help you forget." He told her. "Let me help you feel good." He kept going.

She was so drunk and emotional she didn't stop him. She didn't really remember a lot of it. She remembered muttering Shadow's name, but she had passed out during it.

_

She hadn't really spoken to Robbie after what happened between them. She was wanting to forget about it. She knew she had to tell Shadow. She felt guilty about it. She wasn't in the right mind. She was lonely, drunk, and emotional.

She stood at her sink looking out the window as she thought of how to tell her husband she cheated on him. It will break his heart. And she didn't want that.

She heard the door being knocked on, so she put her coffee down, and headed to the door. She sighed seeing that it was Robbie. She opened the door, and moved out of the way as he let himself in.

"I came to check on you, you've been ignoring my calls and texts. Audrey and I was worried about you." Robbie said looking at her. She looked very pretty today, but of course she was always that way to him.

"Robbie... You didn't come here to check on me, you came to fuck me again." She told him flat out. She wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

He reached out and stroked her face. "Is that so bad? I really care about you Laura." He told her kindly, looking at her lovingly. She gently moved his hand off her. "I'm not sleeping with you again. Last night was a huge mistake, I was drunk and emoitional. I will not be cheating on my husband ever again, and you are my best friends husband." Laura told him.

He opened his mouth. "Look, we are going to forget this ever happened. We can still hang out... but think Audrey should be here." She interrupted him. She shook her head. "I need you to get back to your wife. I have to get ready, it's Shadow's visitation day and I want to get there on time." She said walking away.

Leaving the lovestruck Robbie standing there in her kitchen where he had sex with her just the other day.

'You'll be mine soon Laura.' Was his thought when he left the house.

Laura looked at Shadow as he was brought into the room. She hated seeing him like this. She felt even more guilt eat at her being. She was an awful wife to this man. When all he has ever done was try to be a great husband to her.

He smiled brightly at her, she was like a light in his darkness. He hated what the other inmates said about his wife. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He was hoping to get good behavior and get released early.

Shadow sat in front of his wife.

"Hi puppy." Her voice was so sad today. "What's wrong baby?" He asked. "Something happened the other night. What I am going to tell you... I feel awful for.." Shadow notice she was trying to not cry. She looked away a moment.

"Dummy died the other night." She started. "Oh no... I am so sorry baby." He reached over to take her hand but the guard called out to make him stop. She saw that he looked so tired, and she decided that she will tell him another time.

But she never told him


End file.
